The semiconductor industry continues to pursue integrated circuits with improved performance and functionality, such as integrated circuits with reduced power consumption. One way to reduce power consumption of an integrated circuit is to reduce the operating voltage of the integrated circuit. In order to achieve a lower operating voltage of an integrated, numerous semiconductor device types, and not only transistors, that are required for the integrated circuit must each be designed to operate at lower voltages.
For instance, diodes, such as Zener diodes, are key required devices for integrated circuits. By way of example, Zener diodes can be used to provide a reference voltage when operating at break-down mode for radio-frequency circuits, analog or precision circuits, electrostatic discharge protection, and high-frequency functions such as gigahertz circuits. However, typically a silicon Zener diode operates at a (Zener) breakdown voltage in the range of 5 to 15 volts.
Therefore, a need exists for improved diodes and methods of fabricating Zener diodes having reduced Zener breakdown voltages for modern low voltage complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology nodes operating at voltages of 1 to 3 volts.